Pursuit
by Shadow Nashira
Summary: While investigating a Rift disturbance, Jack encounters Dean and Castiel, who are searching for God in Cardiff. Established Dean/Castiel pairing.


**Title:** Pursuit

**Fandom:** Supernatural/Torchwood  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s):** Castiel/Dean Winchester, Jack Harkness  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Warnings:** Jack Harkness being himself AKA blatant flirting**  
**

**Summary:** While investigating a Rift disturbance, Jack encounters Dean and Castiel, who are searching for God in Cardiff.

Jack was just idly sliding his boot through the puddle of translucent liquid left behind by the Arkan when the hair on the back of his neck stood up. Spinning around, he half-raised the gun he was still holding, then hastily lowered it at the sight of two men.

A split second later, logic kicked in, and he swiftly raised it again to aim at the two figures because _they shouldn't be there_. They were between Jack and the water, and this stretch of the Bay had been deserted when Jack had pulled in several minutes ago to take care of whatever the Rift had spat out. He should have seen or heard these two approaching, and he hadn't.

"Whoa, buddy!" The taller one held his hands out, placating. "You can put that away."

Oh, _hello_. If they were aliens, they were yummy ones. The one who had spoken - with an American accent, by the way - looked like he had walked straight out of a fashion magazine, with his chiseled features, dark blond hair and gorgeous hazel eyes. The other man - the one who was giving Jack the chills down his spine - was staring with the most intense baby blues he had ever seen, with unruly raven hair that made Jack's fingers itch to touch. Adonis was wearing a form-fitting leather jacket and Blue a rumpled trench coat that were just begging to be unwrapped.

Jack considered the situation for a moment, then relaxed and tucked his gun back into its holster.

Adonis visibly untensed, while Blue didn't react at all and just continued watching him with narrowed eyes.

"So," Jack drawled. No one would ever accuse him of not treating visitors right. Especially visitors who looked like these ones. "Tourists from across the pond?"

Adonis frowned. "Across the pond? What - " He turned to his friend. "Cas, where are we?"

Cas didn't look away from Jack, who gave back as good as he got. Very few people could project so much intensity through their gazes alone, but Cas had it in _spades_. It was kind of a turn-on. "I believe we're currently in Cardiff, Dean." American, too.

Dean looked faintly incredulous. "Wales? You brought us to Wales?"

Cas finally shifted his attention away from Jack to focus on his friend. "It is where I sensed my Father."

"Right. So you think your dad's hanging around here somewhere?" Dean's voice utterly lacked conviction, and held a certain tone that indicated they'd similar conversations before. The two of them were also standing way inside each other's personal space, and neither seemed to realise it. Huh. Was that how it was? Jack smirked. This could be fun.

"I do not know," Cas admitted. He slid a hand into a pocket to retrieve an amulet, letting it dangle over his fingers briefly before tucking it back into its hiding place carefully. "Your amulet is not responding."

"Guess this was a bust, then." Dean shrugged. He watched warily as Jack sauntered closer.

"Captain Jack Harkness," he smiled widely, extending a hand to Cas, who was closer.

The man considered his hand for a long time before taking it. "My name is Castiel."

Direct contact with whatever Castiel - very odd name - was made his palm tingle and his senses strain to perceive something beyond their understanding. Definitely wasn't human, and he probably had access to technology of some kind that let them teleport, judging from the previous conversation. He didn't seem interested in causing mayhem, though, so Jack squeezed Castiel's hand and let his smile turn flirty. From the corner of his eye, he glimpsed Dean's increasingly hostile expression as the seconds stretched on. Before he got stuck in 'offended boyfriend' territory, Jack released Castiel's hand and offered his own to Dean.

"Dean, right? _Very_pleased to meet you."

Jack thoroughly enjoyed the way Dean's expression went from annoyance to bafflement as their handshake went on for far longer than social norms dictated. He was just about ready to suggest a 'tour' around Cardiff when the air behind the two started shivering.

"Down!"

Still grasping Dean's hand, he tugged and shoved the man to the ground with him as a Weevil appeared from thin air and launched itself towards them. Castiel hadn't moved at his shouted warning and went flying against the warehouse behind them when the Weevil crashed into him.

"Cas!" Dean yelled, struggling out from under Jack's arm and leaping to his feet, drawing a gun from under his jacket as he went.

"Dean, wait - wait - " Then there wasn't anything Jack could do to stop Dean, because a second Weevil had emerged and was intent on ripping him apart, and he was kept busy trying not to die _again_.

Except, this time, things went a _lot_easier.

Castiel definitely wasn't human. The Weevils lost, spectacularly, to Castiel's sleek silver sword and whatever he did with his hands that sparked brilliant flares of light that left afterimages of indistinct sweeping shadows dancing across his vision.

In the aftermath, after a round of _"What the fuck were those things?" "Weevils. They came through the rift in time and space." "...Cas?" "He's telling the truth, Dean." "Okay. Fine."_, Dean ran his hands protectively across his boyfriend's chest, checking for injuries, as Jack stared down bemusedly at the bodies of the Weevils.

"Hey, Castiel, you wouldn't happen to need a job, would you?"

Castiel was gazing fondly at Dean as the man straightened the collar of his shirt, smoothed down his crooked tie and resettled the trench coat on his shoulders.

"No. Dean says I already have one."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "And what's that?"

"I am Luke Skywalker to Dean's Han Solo." Castiel deadpanned. Dean huffed in laughter and brushed a hand against Castiel's, the gesture seeming the more intimate in its simplicity.

"So, Castiel," he rolled the name around in his tongue. "You wanna tell me what you are?"

"I will, if you return the favour." And there was the narrowed-eye look again, the one that felt that Castiel was staring straight through him and could see all his secrets. It was unnerving. Hot, but unnerving.

"What're you talking about, Cas?" Dean frowned. "Look, Captain, you're a hunter too, right?" He didn't wait for a response. "Cas is just someone that we're technically supposed to hunt, but he doesn't hurt people. He's been a great help to me and my brother."

Hunter? Huh. At least now he could fit Dean neatly into a category. Still didn't explain Castiel, but they didn't seem too keen on explaining.

"Also someone that you happen to date?" He asked, smirking.

Dean flushed, but glared defiantly all the same.

"Hey, hey, I'm not judging. _Definitely_not judging." It was seeming more and more unlikely that they would take a third; there was some kind of bond between the two of them that was hard to intrude upon, even temporarily.

But he was Captain Jack Harkness. He had to try. At the very least, they would make for interesting conversation.

"So, listen, I've got some friends who can clean up here. Meanwhile, there's this diner nearby that serves great fish and chips..."


End file.
